leopoldthebravefandomcom-20200213-history
Kieran Ensio
Summary Story Ensio wasn't always the swordsman living in anger and sorrow that we know. He used to be a simple farm boy that grew up in a small town in the countryside. He spent most of his childhood hanging out with a girl named Briana Morrigan, who he later proposed to. Marrying at the age of 18, his life was would be peaceful for a time. They even had a daughter, which they named Erika. However, 3 years later the town was attacked by a band of mercenaries, lead by the magical swordsman Clove. Ensio was away at the time, travelling home from visiting his relatives in the city, his little girl along with him. When he got back and saw the farm, he frantically searched for Briana. Ensio found here in their house, Clove standing over her, she had been stabbed and was bleeding heavily. He rushed to her side, but she died in his arms less than a minute later. The bandits had left, but they had turned the area into a wasteland, were monsters and thieves were able to roam free, this came to be known as the Beastlands. Over the next 5 years, Ensio trained relentlessly and slayed countless beasts to become the strongest in order to protect his daughter. He had barley any time to spend with her because of his training, which he would soon regret. Erika grew ill,and it was apparent that her time drew closer and closer. When she finally passed, Ensio was forlorn, he had wasted so much time he could have spent with his daughter training. He tried to protect her, but it was all a meaningless waste. Ensio was alone, with no meaning left in his life. So he decided to find Clove and take revenge, or die trying. He found her in an open plain and challenged her. It only took one clash to knock him to his feet, he realized that she outclassed him. She threw a sword in front of him and said "You are so weak, such a waste. Come find me when you can wield this hero's sword like a man. For now, I'm leaving this country." Ensio trained for the next 7 years in the magic style Willpower, which was enhanced by his amazing swordsmanship with his blade, Morrigan. He later encountered The Mirage Raiders, who had traveled to the Beastlands looking for a bounty. He displayed his skills and asked to join them, seeing this as an opportunity to travel the world and find Clove. Later in his adventures, he grew to really care for his friends, even staying with them after he took revenge on Clove. He did all this while being feared across the world as the Red Swordsman Ensio. Personality Ensio acts cold due to his dark past, which lets be honest, would make anyone a bit bitter. but he is a good guy behind it all. He tends to get angry alot, having little patience for anything ridiculous. His fatherly side came out while training Ethan, a young member of his crew that The Mirage Raiders saved from slavery. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B Name: Kieran Ensio Nickname (Wanted as): '''Red Swordsman Ensio '''Origin: OC (The Mirage Raiders) Gender: Male Age: 33 Classification: Human Magic Classification: Willpower Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Speed and Strength Willpower: A type of magic that is manifests through the will of the user to give more of a physical effect than other magics. It is easy to learn, but the user must have an immense amount of will to be powerful, thus it is usually classified as a low level magic. Rage seems to cause a greater surge of passion, which increases the strength of attacks. Attack Potency: Country Level (Was able to go head to head with Orn in his Sin Form.) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Was able to go head to head with Orn in his Sin Form.) Lifting Strength: Likely Class T (Scaling by The Oracle, who proclaimed he was stronger than Orn.) Striking Strength: Class ZJ (Went head to head with Orn in his Sin Form.) Durability: Country level (Was able to survive being stomped on by a country level dragon.) Stamina: High (Fought for an entire night without tiring.) Range: Island level (Can create a shock wave through an entire island. Standard Equipment: Morrigan: The sword he received from Clove. He decided to name it after his lost love. It's a specialized sword that enhances his Willpower magic. Intelligence: Combat Genius Weaknesses: A person who can manipulate wills can weaken him. Has a weakness to those who fight with psychological warfare. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Resonating Shine Strike: A technique that was learned to help his crew fight in the underworld, the strike purifies evil and demonic entities. Charge Up Igniting Phoenix: Ensio holds his sword back and charges a powerful thrust, his magic also creates a fire effect around the blade, the flame burns so hot that water will not effect it. Pressure Circle: Ensio thrusts his sword into the ground, causing magical energy to come rocketing out of the ground in a 20 ft diameter circle. 180 Degree Demon: He points his sword straight up, then performs a swinging motion that end with his sword straight down, the 180 degree swing creates a projectile sword slash. Raging Greater: His ultimate move, Ensio infuses all of his anger, sadness, and passion into the blades, then throws it up high up into the air. The sword then attracts him like a magnet to the handle. He then performs a great descending slash with amazing force. Feats * Wanted with a bounty on his head, has managed to stay alive and free. * Is the second strongest member of his crew. * Over his 12 years in the Beastlands, has dealt with a wide variety of monsters, which has taught him to be strategic on the spot in battle. * Cut through Clove's wave magic, which had the force of a tidal wave * Beat Clove, who wields elemental, dark, and transformation magic, as well as being a master swordsman. * Has resisted mind control through sheer willpower. * Left a burn mark on a mountain with Charge Up Igniting Phoenix. * Sliced a mountain in half with 180 Degree Demon. * Cut the tail off a country level dragon. * Survived being stomped on by that dragon, while gravely injured, he stood up. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Kratos (God of War) Kratos's profile John Freeman (Jack of all Trades) John's profile Inconclusive Matches: Category:Original Character Category:Tier 6 Category:Human Category:Magic